Naraku! The All Powerful Half Demon That I loved!
by edluver
Summary: Ayumi,a classic name.but if u come just to read a pleasnt story with pixies and faires then ur in the wrong story!ayumi is a half demon on her mission to kill naraku.but what happens when she 'accidently' falls in love with him?OCxNaraku,KagomexInu
1. The One Where We Meet

-----Chapter 1:We Meet-----

A/N: This is my 4th fic, and like always I make an additional person. Like I am now. LOL! Now on to the story!

I tucked my grand daughter in her large comferting bed.

"Now go to sleep my child." I said in a soft wisphear.

"I cant go to sleep grandma. Can you please tell me a story?" the little girl asked me.

"Sure Kagome. I know a story of when I was a teenager. There was many deamons,not now but there was a war. And I had 6 best friends: InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara."

"Was I named from that Kagome girl?"

"Yes, I told your mother to name you that."

"Can you tell me the story grandma?"

"Of course."

"HURRAY!" I chuckeled then started with my story.

"I rested my head on a stone and was just about to go to sleep when I saw two deamons fighting each other. One looked like a huge dragon. While the other looked like a dog, and a human formed together. But then I noticed that there was more then just to deamons,there was also a deamon cat and a deamon fox. And 3 humans fighting the huge deamon.

_I should run, but I want to be in the fight._

So I followed my gut and ran up to the dragon deamon.

"InuYasha watch out another deamon!" one woman with strange clothing yelled to the dog deamon. Im not a deamon and Im not going to attack him. InuYasha was about to punch me when I grabbed his fist.

"Nice try." I said. I ran away from him him and to the deamon. I reached into my pocket for an arrow so I can use my energy to put posion in it and kill any deamon just like that. snaps fingures But to my surprise, I couldnt find any arrows. I saw that the woman with strange clothing had arrows. I started to run up to her, then everyone started to attack me. I was trying to kill the deamon, not trying to kill them. The woman grabbed an arrow. I jumped up in the air and grabbed the arrow. She accidently fell to the ground.

"Oops." I said.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled.

I didnt care I ran up to the dragon deamon.

"In the name of the earth and soil dust to parsue thy." I chantted and then stabbed the dragon with the arrow. Then the arrow just popped out.

_What the hell? That should never happen, whats with this arrow?_

I landed on my feet. I pulled out my sword.

"Pain, suffer, blood, come to me!" I yelled. I then stabbed the dragon and it spilt in half and deamon blood splashed all over me, "Well there is the blood part." They all walked up too me.

"This deamon is powerful." a monk said.

"Im not a deamon." I corrected him.

"Then are you a deamon slayer?" a woman with a large bomerang said, she must be a deamon slayer.

"Nope."

"Then she is a human with lots of spertual powers." Kagome said.

"Think again."

"You have an funny scent. You smell not human nor deamon." InuYasha said.

"That must mean your a half-deamon." the deamon fox pointed out.

"Correct! But I have alot of spertual powers." I answered them.

"Wait? Whats that smell?"InuYasha said. He sniffed the air, "NARAKU!"


	2. The One With Whos That?

-----Chapter 2: Whos that?-----

"Naraku?" my grand daughter asked me. Her light blue eyes spirkled with curiousity and hope. Her face looked like she was dying with question to ask me, and I had to answer them.

"Naraku was a powerful half deamon. But he is gone now all thanks to InuYasha." I answered her. Her eyes still burned with more questions.

"What did InuYasha look like, was he cute?" I chuckled about her question. I cleared my throut and started to get serious.

"Only if you like dogs. InuYasha was also a powerful half breed. He was old but yet had the youth of a 19 year old, even if he had long silky white hair."

"Did he have fangs and doggy ears?" She asked me while stiking her hands on top of her head to imate dog ears.

"Yes. But he never once looked sc-" I paused for a moment. The pupals in my eyes became small. He always looked scary to me. When he was a half deamon and a deamon. He would put chills down my spine. But I couldnt tell my little grand daughter that. She would be afriad. I snapped back to reality.

"Grandma?" The little child asked me.

"Please, let me finish the story."

' "Who Naraku?" I asked everyone. Everyone looked puzzled at me, like I was stupid.

"Naraku is a powerful half deamon." Kagome answered me. Her eyes full of sorrow. Kagome looked worried, I wondered how powerful was this Naraku?

"Yeah and he has more then half the Jewel." InuYasha said with anger. Everyone must not like this Naraku. I was still puzzled.

"What jewel?" I asked everyone once more. I burned with questions, I thought they where important but everyone still looked at me like a was an village idoit.

"You never heard of the Shikon (sp?) Jewel?" The monk asked me.

"Why no. But this seems pretty rude, my name is Ayumi."

"Oh Im sorry. My name is Kagome." Kagome told me.

"And my name is Sango." the deamon slyer said as she bowed with grace.

"My name is Miroku." the monk told me. I blushed a little, he looked kind of cute.

"And Im InuYasha." the dog said with anger, like he never even wanted to see me. Or is he always like that? I wondered.

"And my name is Shippo." the little fox deamon said. He look really adorable. I could just play with him all day.

"Now since we all met each other, show us the way InuYasha!" I said.

"What?" InuYasha asked me. I had a mad look on my face. I took a deep sigh.

"You can smell Naraku right? Then...Go get him!" I said like he was a dog.

"HEY DONT TREAT ME LIKE IM SOME LITTLE DOG!" he yelled at me. I had a chill down my spine. No one really yelled at me before. Then there was a huge gust of wind. All my hair was in my face, I could hardly see. Then a woman's voice chuckled with evil. Was that Naraku?

"InuYasha you look even more pateic then the last time I met you." the woman said. The wind stopped. I pushed my hair away from my face. The woman had percing red eyes that was deeper then a deamon's blood. She wore a beautiful outfit witch when well with her earings that looked like a bird's feather. She pulled her black hair into a pony tail.

"Kagra." Kagome yelled wwith anger as she pulled out an arrow.

"I see another pateic fool joined you." Kagra said. Fool? Pateic fool! No one calls me that. I had tons of hiden wepons the I can just attack her with but my most powerful attack is with an arrow and I dont have any more arrows. I pulled out a chain. Kagra laughed.

"The name of water, and air stranghten thy." I chantted while twirlling the chain. A light blue glow serrounded the chain and created a starp knife at the end. I smirked, "You done." I said while I ran up to the woman who called me a fool. She dodged my attack. Kagra was up in the air on a huge feather.

"Dance of Blades." She said as she took out a fan and huge blades came out of it.

"The name of water and the seas save thy." I wispeared as the blades hit me.

"Ayumi!" Everyone except Kagra yelled. The blade where more painful then I thought, my spell didnt work. I wasnt going to be saved. I fell to the ground. It became blurry, I tried to stay awake and fight but everything turned black. '


	3. The One With The Old Hag

-----Chapter 3:The Old Hag-----

"Oh no granny." My little granddaughter said in worry.

"Must you always talk in between my pauses." I said while holding out my hand.

"Come on you two." a voice demmanded. A figure walked into the red room. It was my daughter. He long black hair was pulled back into a bun and her purple eyes looked angry at me.

"Im just telling your daughter what happened when I was a little girl."

"No, your telling your love story to my daughter like when I was 16. She is only 7, dont tell her that story."

"But I wanna know mommy." Kagome said with a whimpear like a little puppy.

"Hunny, you need to go to sleep. It close to 9."

"But mommy." Kagome throw her mother the puppy dog eyes with reminded me of shippo's eyes when he wanted some of Kagome's sweets.

"Okay, since in such a sucker for your puppy eyes then I'll listen too so granny wont tell any of the lovely junk she told me. Now in stay far away from a guy who as any glance of evil."

"Now, let me start the story." I said.

' I woke up in a daze. I was still on the battle field. I must of not passed out for long. I placed my hand on my forehead. It powned. There was cuts all over me. I couldnt get up. Kagra stared at me. She chuckled.

"Your up." Kagra said. I shot Kagra a death stare.

"KAGRA!" I yelled.

"So your not going to give up. Some demons accept thier defeat. But fine, your going to die right now." She opened her mouth to say 'Dance of Blades' of course. I just knew she would say that. Then before she could send her attack at me. InuYasha ran in front of me. I took a sigh of relif. InuYasha's huge sword had a sorta demontic power to it.

"WIND SCAR!" InuYasha yelled with anger. Then a huge white flash came out of his sword. Then some thing started to pick me up. It was Miroku. I started to blush, but it didnt show on my extremly pale face. My purple kamono turned into black. My kamono wasnt long so I dont trip. And it wasnt short so if I run it would show my butt. It went up to my knees. But when he picked me up his blue kamono turned navy blue.

"Im sorry." I whispeared.

"Dont talk, we just have to get out of here." Miroku said. Miroku brought me over to Kirara. Kirara was in her demon form so then Miroku placed me on Kirara's back. Kirara's back got bloody.

"Kirara take Ayumi to Kade's village. She can cure her." Sango said. She ran over to InuYasha to help fight. With he large boomerage she threw it.

"I dont wanna go." I said almost losing my breath.

"Ayumi dont. You weak, if you dont get to Kade soon, you'll die!" Kagome yelled, "Take her Kirara."

The Kirara flew away from the battle. It was an hour later but it felt like a life time. It feels like the life was being sucked out of me. And only with one blow of blades. I dont know how she was different. I have been through worse. I have faced more taller, and creeper demons then her. I wonder if Naraku is stronger. He must be, if they dont really sounded like they feared her. The sound of Naraku being at least 5xs stronger made me wither. Kirara landed to the ground. To a peacful village witch made me fell like I was home. I felt blood drop down my nose and on to Kiraras now dape fur. I bet there was blood on the ground. Then an old hag walked out of her little house.

"Oh my." she gaspped. She had a eye pack. I wonder how she lost her eye. The old woman picked me up, "Your extremly light."

_Why thank you_

She placed me on a blanket in her wooden house. She gave me a cup of tea. Even though I cant move my arms. The old lady gaspped.

"Why Ayumi, is that you?"


	4. The One Where They Return

-----Chapter 4:The One when they returned-----

I never known her. I least I didnt think so. I rolled my head to the right and stared at the stone hug witch had the tea. I tried to move my bloody arm but it wouldnt move. I actually sighed.

"Im sorry..." I whispeared.

"What?" the woman asked me.

"I...dont...know..."

"Dont know?" Furray ran though my self. Im trying to speak. Its hard too, but i am. So stop pausing me!

"You!" I yelled. My throut shot with pain. It felt had to breath. Everything turned black.

I awoke in a daze. I had a badge on my right arm and left leg. I placed my left arm on my right one. I gasped. I moved my left arm left and right up in the air. The old woman walked into the hut. She must of left when I passed out.

"I see you can move." the woman said as she sat down next to me.

"Yes." I whispeared. I placed my left arm on the ground. I pushed myself up to a sit up position.

"Dont worry. InuYasha will be here soon."

"Ew. The dog mutt!" I yelled.

"Well your a half dog demon as well."

"I may be a half demon, hav ears and fangs but im not a dog! Im a wolf!"

"Oh, I see."

"So...I broke my arm and leg?"

"Yes."

"I cant believe with one blow she almost killed me. My power just like it ran away from me." I stared at the door and cleched my fist.

"Whats wrong?"

"I smell that mutt. Even though he saved my life."

"Then you shouldnt hate him."

"I guess so." A group started to walk into the hut. It was InuYasha, Kagome,Shippo, Sango, and Miruko.

"Oh Ayumi!" Kagome yelled as she ran up to me.

"Hey Kagome." I said.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I cant believe that if Kagura was that strong then I cant believe how powerful Naraku is."

"I know she is strong." Miruko said.

"Yeah but Narauku is worse." Sango said.

"I see..." I whispeared.


	5. The One Where I wake up

-----Chapter 5: I woke up-----

I took another sip of mint tea. The warm broth slid down my throut. I have never been beaten like this before. My kamono still dripped blood. I glanced at everyone. Everyone except InuYasha had a worried face on.

"InuYasha?" I asked him.

"Yeah?" he asked back angerly.

"Are you mad at me?" he didnt answer me, "I tired the best I could."

"Its okay." Sango said.

"InuYasha! Say your sorry!" Kagome yelled at InuYasha.

"Why should I? I didnt do any thing!" InuYasha yelled back.

"Sit!" Then InuYasha's necklace glowed bright purple and landed on the ground. I blinked viloently.

"What?" I asked.

"Its the power of Kade. Because of these beads when I say a command he lands to the ground." Kagome explained.

"Kade? You?" I pointed to Kade.

"Yes. Me." Kade said back. I smiled. She was old but yet had so much power. I always thought when I get old I will lose all my powers. But I was wrong. I took any other sip of tea. I loved the taste of tea. And how it slithered down my throut.

When I was little my mother gave me tea at a young age.

"Mommy? Whats this?" I asked her. My mother was beautiful. She had long black silky hair witch was pulled into a bun with two long clumps of hair in the front. She wore a long blue kamono with tan flower prints. He wist band was light pink to match my pink blossem flower with made her bun. She placed a small cup of leave green tea in front of me. I saw a small green leaf in it. I laughed. She helped me take a sip of tea. I finished my sip of tea. I smiled.

I opened my eyes to see that I have been sleeping. I got up vilontly. No one was in the hunt. I went outside. The bright blinding light shund my eyes. I made my hand into an unbrella to cover my eyes from the sun. Once my eyes got use to the light, I placed my hand to normal.

I was walking around the town when I saw Kagome she hed a pink kamono. I ran up to her.

"Hey!" I said to her.

"Hey Ayumi! Look at this kamono? Isnt it beautiful?" Kagome asked me.

"Yes! Its mucho excelent!"

"What?"

"Never mind."

"So. I think we are going to leave soon. Are you sure you want to come?"

"Yes. This one battle will not hold me down!"

"But-"

"But nothing!"


End file.
